Haunted House Date
by xsarahsx
Summary: AU where Jasper and Monty go to a haunted house as "just friends" but by the end of the night they definitely aren't just friends anymore. Technically it isn't NSFW, but still read at your own risk because it definitely borders on that line


"I hate waiting in this line so much."

"Same, Monty, same," Jasper groaned. They had been waiting in line for twenty minutes to get into a haunted house. Monty had the idea, and Jasper tagged along per usual. Monty sat down on the ground since the line wasn't moving quickly.

"My legs hurt already."

"Same here."

"Then why don't you sit down?" Monty wondered.

"Because the line is probably going to move any second now." As Jasper said that, Monty saw the line in front of them start to move. Letting out a sigh, he stood up and took a few more footsteps forward like they had been doing for a while now. Monty leaned his head against Jasper's shoulder.

"I'm tired," Monty whined.

"Same here, but you chose to go so we're sticking to the plan. Besides that, there's nothing else to do on Halloween besides watching horror movies. Sadly, we can't go trick-or-treating anymore since we're too old," Jasper replied while rolling his eyes. Monty zipped up his hoodie, trying to avoid feeling the cold breeze of the October night. Jasper took off his jacket and threw it over Monty. Monty tried to take off Jasper's jacket and give it back to him, but Jasper refused.

"I'm not even cold, Monty. Keep my jacket for now, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure," Jasper affirmed. Monty finally warmed up by the time they got to the front of the line.

"Typical," Monty mumbled.

"Dude, we're next!" Jasper yelled enthusiastically. Monty grinned as they walked through the gate into the haunted house. As soon as they entered the haunted house they were already scared by one of the first few people popping out of them. Jasper reached for Monty's hand in the darkness and fog, and Monty grasped Jasper's hand as tight as possible. They walked slowly through the next few rooms, fear spreading through their bodies as they saw the fake blood drizzled across the walls. Their shoes hit the wooden floor and with every step through the haunted house they could hear slight creaking, which was enough to make both of them afraid, but yet oddly excited about the whole experience. The last few minutes passed in a blur of fake cobwebs and another dose of fog, and then they were finally out of the beautifully horrifying mess.

"That was awesome!" Monty exclaimed. He looked to Jasper expecting a similar response, but Jasper looked terrified. Monty's smile faded slightly as he reminded Jasper none of it was real.

"I know, Monty. Thanks though," Jasper replied. He took a deep breath and refused to let go of Monty's hand on their way to Monty's car.

"When we get back to my house do you just want to watch some movies or something?" Monty asked. "I've got plenty of popcorn," he added on.

"Sounds good!"

Monty drove them back to his house, grateful that it only took about ten minutes. He unlocked the door and rushed to the kitchen to prepare some popcorn for their movie night.

"Go pick a movie!" Monty yelled to Jasper. As Jasper ran to Monty's room, the popcorn was heating up in the microwave, making the house smell delightful. Just as the popcorn finished, Jasper yelled that the movie was ready.

"Perfect timing," Monty commented. He poured the popcorn into a bowl and walked back to his room. He sat down next to Jasper and grabbed a blanket for them. As they watched the movie and ate popcorn they kept inching closer to each other, and by the end of the movie Monty somehow ended up sitting in Jasper's lap.

"It almost feels like we're on a date," Jasper said while trying to restrain his laughter. Monty blushed and responded with "not like that would be a bad thing." Jasper put his hands over his face to hide the blush that spread across his face. Monty laughed as he told Jasper he was going to go put the popcorn bowl on the kitchen counter.

"Okay," Jasper murmured. Monty walked back into his bedroom and told Jasper to pick out another movie to watch.

"But I'm getting tired," Jasper protested.

"Fine. I'll just turn the TV on then."

"So, uh, Monty… What were you saying about this being a date?" Jasper questioned nervously.

"Hey, those were your words, not mine. I'm just saying it wouldn't be such a bad thing if this were a date," Monty responded like it was the most normal thing in the world. Jasper raised his eyebrows at Monty, as if asking for an explanation. Monty rolled his eyes and gave Jasper a kiss on the cheek.

"I like you, okay?"

"Oh, uh, okay," Jasper said, slightly confused, but also relieved. He had been wondering for months if Monty liked him back, and now he had his answer. Monty began to frown, and Jasper rushed to clarify the whole situation.

"No, don't be sad, Monty. I was just surprised, I promise. I actually like you too, I just didn't expect you to be that blatant about it, that's all." Monty's eyes lit up like the lights on a Christmas tree and he gave Jasper a huge hug, forever wanting to be trapped in his warmth. Jasper collapsed on the bed as Monty lied down on top of him. Monty started to run his fingers through Jasper's hair, not caring how messed up his hair would look after. Jasper bit his lips and stared at Monty's, desperately wanting to kiss him, but also not wanting to possibly upset him.

"I uh, kinda want to kiss you right now," Jasper stuttered. Monty looked at Jasper for a few seconds before closing his eyes and giving him a kiss on the lips. Jasper let out a small moan as Monty deepened the kiss, and Monty smirked as he started pressing kisses down Jasper's neck. Jasper attempted to take off his shirt, and Monty graciously helped him. Monty ran over to lock his bedroom door just in case his parents suddenly woke up, and Jasper took the opportunity to catch his breath before Monty returned. Monty took off his shirt before crawling on top of Jasper, running his fingers up Jasper's chest while leaving kisses right above his waist. Jasper bit his lips, trying not to make too much noise. Monty got close to Jasper's face, letting Jasper take the lead with the kiss this time. Jasper wrapped his arms around Monty, pulling him into another kiss. They had gotten high together before, but this felt like a new type of high, and they didn't want to let go of it. Jasper kissed sweeter than candy, and Monty enjoyed the taste of his lips. After a few more minutes of slow kisses, they finally decided they were too tired to do anything else. They both put their shirts back on since Monty was paranoid about his parents catching them together, and though Monty kept the door closed he did decide to unlock it. Monty lied down in bed facing Jasper, giving him lazy kisses until they fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.


End file.
